Survival of the Fittest
by Deathly Nightshade
Summary: Zorg survived the explosion of the hotel. Now he is stuck on an icy region of Fhloston Paradise. A bounty hunter unintentionally comes to his aid. Based upon the ending of the novel.
1. The Fallen

Disclaimer- I don't own any part of the movie or novel 'The Fifth Element'. Some of this chapter belongs to the novel by Terry Bisson based on the story and screenplay by Luc Besson. Credits to them.

I'm using part of the novel to set the scene, so I'm sorry if I'm breaking copy write laws or something.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

The blast wave from the explosion of the Fhloston Paradise carried out in waves like the ripples from a stone thrown into a pond.  
Big stone. Big pond. Big ripples.

Flying at the leading edge of the cloud of dust, debris and detritus was a mauve magnetic digital sarcophagus, which rumbled end over end over end, and…

Fell into a snow bank on an untracked glacier high on the shoulder of an inaccessible range of unexplored peaks near the middle of an unmapped polar continent.

High in the towers of Manhattan, in Zorg's office, the phone was ringing. The secretary paused in her task of polishing her nails, long enough to pick it up.

"Yes?"

"ZXXDXDX those damned XXSSZXC!"

"Oh, Mr. Zorg. I was so worried."

"I was ZXZXZXSW in the ZXZXS!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you so well."

High on the polar mountains of the planet Fhlosten, a figure clambered out of a sarcophagus shaped hole in the snow.

Zorg.

Bruised, battered, bloodied… but unbowed. He was carrying a cellular phone.

"Can you hear me better now?"

"Yes. Mr. Zorg, I can hear you perfectly. How was the concert?"

"Listen up, instead of running off at the mouth! My batteries are almost gone."

"Sorry, sir!"

"Send me another ZFX200, immediately!"

"Right away, sir. I'll send it to the hotel."

"I'm not _at_ the hotel! There _is_ no hotel!"

_Bleeep._

"Hello! Hello!"

_Battery dead._

Silence. A silence broken only by the cold howling of the polar wind. Zorg sat down on a hummock of ice.

"I need to think," he muttered.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Commander Jones, there is an unidentified fighter ship on the boarders, asking for permission to enter," said a young man who was sitting in front of a variety of monitors with headphones looped over his head. This was only a small section of a command centre on the planets surface. Commander Jones, who was a white haired middle aged man, got up from his chair and stood over the young man.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked gruffly, "try to find out who it is". The young man nodded his head and flicked a switch on a board in front of him.

"This is ground control, please state your name and business," he said into his mouth piece.

"This is ship, register 10826, to ground control. Rakat Dell speaking. I request permission to land for minor repairs," replied a static feminine voice. The young controller flicked another switch and turned to the Commander.

"Isn't Rakat Dell a bounty hunter?" he asked. Commander Jones nodded.

"Yes, she it. She's probably here to collect a bounty and cause trouble. Get her back on and deny entrance". The young man fiddled with switches, yet again.

"You have been denied entrance," he announced. An angry voice replied to him.

"Listen, if you don't let me though this ship will most likely fall apart. I'll make sure to set a course to your command centre". The young man looked towards the Commander. Commander Jones nodded his head.

"You have access to pass. Welcome to Fhloston Paradise," the young man said into his mouth piece.

"About time," Rakat Dell growled. She got her small fighter ship into gear as the lights on the space boarder flicked green. She sped her way towards the blue planet. A high pitched buzzing was emitting from one of the engines in the ship. Rakat lent over her steering control, tapped her foot impatiently as the buzzing got louder. Landing was going to be a close call.

Rakat Dell was an infamous bounty hunter. Although, she thought that fame made her easier to find. She had short dark brown hair; with a fringe that was long enough to frequently go into her eyes. Her eyes were large and dull grey, rimmed with long dark lashes. On the right side of her face was a long scar. It started at her eyebrow and ended at her ear. Her usual clothing was a pair of brown pants, tucked into knee high black work boots. Around her waist was a belt equip with two pistols, a knife and various mechanical gear. She always wore a dirty singlet that was stained with ship grease and who know whatever else. Her arms were bare and scarred. Along her left arm were various prison identification numbers. The image was complete with her permanent scowl on her mouth.

Her ship was a small fighter, equip with guns and ammo. It had two sleep tubes, only one which worked. The rest of the ship was messy and looked as though it would fall apart. She made all the repairs herself, not trusting other people. It was a slight problem in the engine that was making her land at Fhloston Paradise now.

Rakat was checking the engine panel what a bright flash drew her eyes to the window. She frowned, not worrying until she noticed it want an explosion of a large ship.

"Shit! The shields" she said, diving for the switch. Not in time. Pieces of space junk plummeted into her ship. It tore away the navigation rudder on the back of the ship along with a less important part of the ship. Rakat strapped herself into her chair as her small ship started to fall towards Fhloston Paradise. She struggles to keep control of the steering, as the ship grew hotter as it dropped from the sky. There were small machine bots she could send out, but she knew in a few seconds the ship would hit the ground. She took a deep breath as she pressed a blinking red button. All the energy left in the ship was set to the ships shields. The shield glowed red as the ship kept falling towards an unknown region of Fhloston Paradise.

As the ground rose up the meet her, Rakat pulled down the metal protectors on the window. No one saw as the ship crashed into the earth, skidding a few meters to be half buried in a snow dune. The dust settled.


	2. You Move, You Die

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fifth Element.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Zorg had been sitting in the snow for a few minutes now. He was cold, but at least he could think about that instead of how screwed he was. There was no way he could get anywhere, and the gun on his lap had no ammo, the other functions also not working. He thought he could climb down the icy hill that he was on. Seeing as there was no point, he continued to sit until some idea popped into his head.

Through the swirling snowflakes, there was a bright flash. Zorg jerked his head to see something fall from the sky. Over in the distance it crashed, but he couldn't see what had happened to it. He rose to his feet and slung the gun over his shoulder. Dusting snow off himself, he started to carefully climb down from where he was. He might as well see what it was; the alternative was freezing to death.

He trekked over dunes of snow. His artificial leg making it difficult as it kept sinking into the deep snow. Finally, when he thought he could go no further, he saw what it was. It was a crash of a small fighter ship. The type of fighter that was fast and had quite a bit of space inside. His own company made ones like this. Although, this one wasn't one of his, or atleast he didn't think so. The ship was modified a lot. He was getting closer by the second, until he finally stood a meter away from the craft. The ship providing shelter from the snow that blew at him when he was walking. He looked over the ship and noticed the crash hadn't damaged it too bad. There wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed. The more he looked over it, the more he could see how it had been modified. Parts of the ship didn't belong to the model. Obviously only to fill in until proper materials could be brought, or stolen. He came to where the identification numbers were, instead the original was scratched out and a new one painted over. A sign below it declared the ships name as 'The Junk'. Zorg frowned; he's heard that name before. Suddenly, sound from within the ship told of movement. He flattened himself against the ship, behind the wing so he wouldn't be seen but he'd be able to see whoever opened the door and stepped out.

Rakat opened her eyes slowly. She realised she had blacked out on impact. That was a rare occurrence, but when she moved to unbuckle her belt she realised why she had blacked out. The pain in her head was terrible; it must have smashed against the headrest. It was too dark to see anything, all the ships energy had gone. She felt her head and found it was sticky with blood, there was also a large bump. Feeling around, she unbuckled her belt and got up. Over her head, she flicked a switch and a dull red glow filled the ship. With the emergency lights on, she made her way towards her locker. The emergency lights needed no ship power, seeing as they were powered by a crystal in the ship. It let out a red light, and would work in any situation. The floor was messier that it usually was. All the items that had not been strapped down had flown to the ground when the ship crashed. When she had got to her locker, she opened its door to look in the small mirror on the door. She found there was a cut on her forehead. It wasn't too bad, but it oozed a lot of blood. She wiped at it with a cloth from her locker. Grabbing a plaster, she stuck it over the cut. Other than the cut and bump, she was okay. Next, she surveyed the damage to the ship. Seeing as the ship only had 3 rooms, the search was over quickly. There was very minimal damage to the inside, only messy. The last thing she had to do was check the damage on the outside. The monitor next to the door was barely working. It told her the statistics from outside the ship. The air was breathable and the ship had crashed on a solid surface. The shields were now down and the ship was venerable to anything. Jabbing at the monitor, she made the small door slide open. Freezing cold wind and snow blurred her vision for a second. She fought the urge to shiver as she stepped onto the snow outside. It was much colder compared to the inside of the ship. Shielding her eyes from the snow, she moved out a few steps and turned around to survey the damage.

Zorg saw who it was. The fairly young woman pushed her short hair from her face as she looked at the ship. He noticed the prison tattoos along her left are, then he realised who it was. Rakat Dell, one of the best bounty hunters. But what was she doing at Fhloston? Was she here to collect a bounty on him? Paranoid thoughts filled his head. Then he cocked his gun. It wasn't loaded, of course, but she wouldn't know that, seeing as it was the newest gun there was. Zorg stepped out from his place. Rakat was shocked to see him pop out, although it didn't show on her face. She noticed his gun, and realised she wouldn't be able to reach her pistol in time.

"Rakat Dell," he drawled in his southern American accent. He walked towards her, "you don't know me, but I'll be taking this ship of yours".

Rakat took a good look at the man in front of her. He looked like a business man, wearing fashionable clothing with a unique haircut. His face was hansom, but it had a cruel twist to it. As he took another step she could see and hear the 'chink' sound of an artificial leg. She had heard of one person that fit his description.

"Zorg," she spat. Zorg's eyes widened as he heard her speak his name.

"So, you do know who I am. That doesn't stop the fact that I'll be taking your ship," he told her, raising his gun higher. Rakat smiled slyly

"It's too bad you're out of ammo, Zorg," she said. As quick as a flash, she flipped out one of her pistols from her belt and aimed it at him. Zorg grasped his gun for a few moments, before throwing it to the side.

"How did you know? My guns are the newest around?" he asked.

"I know about every gun on the market, Zorg," she told him, making him turn so she could slip handcuffs over his hands. She lent over his shoulder to talk in his ear, "Every gun off and on the market". Rakat pushed him towards the entrance to the ship. Once inside, she shoved him down onto a waiting chair. He instantly tried to adjust his eyes to the red emergency lighting.

"Don't move a muscle," she told him, "or I will kill you". Zorg looked up at her with a cool indifference.

"I wasn't planning to move," he drawled. Rakat glared at him and opened a cupboard to pull out a warm coat and tool box. Zorg watched her as she shrugged on the coat and slung the box's strap over her shoulder. As she reached the door exit, she turned her head.

"Remember what I said, Zorg. You move, you die," she left before she could see the face Zorg pulled at her. Childish, yes. But he didn't have any other way to piss her off. He looked around the inside of the ship.

The whole of the ship was tiny. The small room he was in now contained two chairs (one which he was sitting in) with a table in the middle. Along the other wall was a whole variety of cupboards, most likely for the food capsules and extra equipment. He guessed there was more storage below the ship. He thought all the storage would be needed, seeing as Rakat was a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters had a habit for keeping things that could be useful, seeing as their life was lived on the run. Zorg lent over to see into the next room, which connected to the one he was in. From what he could see, it contained two bunks that were fit into the wall. Across from the bunks were two sleep tubes, one of which had the glass broken. There were a few lockers inside. Rakat Dell's clothing and equipment, Zorg guessed. Back the other way, past the entrance door, was the control area. There were two seats in front of millions of blinking buttons and switches. They took up all the space around that area. The large windows in front of the chairs were blocked with its metal protectors. Suddenly, the red emergency lights turned off and the normal lights blinked on. He heard the unmistakeable sound of Rakat hammering at the ship. Also, the buzzing of the ships repair bots. Zorg chose now to move. He got up, attempting to balance with his hands cuffed at the back. He walked to the back of the ship, looking to find some sort of weapon that he could hide up his sleeve. There was no used trying to get the cuffs off, there were top grade.

Rakat Dell was outside. She was repairing the damage, and had almost done. Although, she couldn't replace the navigation rudder. But, she could replace that when she got to a Fhloston Paradise ship market. Packing her tools away, she sent the small ship bots back to their stations. The wind was picking up as she headed back into the ship. She made sure the door was sealed tight and turned around to make a comment to Zorg. He wasn't where she had left him. Rakat's neck hairs bristled and she pulled her pistol out. Heading towards the back of the ship, she found him. He had his back to her, searching franticly for something. Well, as frantically as a person with their hands cuffed can do. Raising her gun she loaded it with a loud 'click'. Zorg stiffened and slowly turned around.

"What did I tell you Zorg," she asked, before pulling the trigger.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Reviews welcome.


	3. Trust

The bullet nested in the steel next to Zorg's head. The loud bang making him jump, and when he saw he wasn't hurt he quickly spun around. Rakat now held the gun pointing straight at Zorg. Fury showed on her face.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to the chair just behind her. When Zorg sat down she twined his handcuffs to the chair, so he couldn't get up. Realising the situation finally, Zorg tired to reason with Rakat.

"Listen, I'll give you whatever you want if you let me go. Just don't kill me," he drawled. Rakat laughed as she sat behind the controls of the ship.

"I'm not going to kill you, Zorg," she informed him, "I know there would be a huge bounty on my head if I did that. I'd rather just leave you in Fhloston somewhere. I don't need your money".

This came as a shock to Zorg and he sat quiet for a while as he watched Rakat. He realised that Rakat didn't know that he was missing to the rest of the world, and he was going to take advantage of this situation. To be back safe and sound when this bounty hunter could just turn around and dump him back in the snow. After watching Rakat punching at controls and looking at the virtual screen, he spoke;

"So, where are you going to drop me off?"

"I'm figuring that out now," Rakat snapped.

Rakat's fingers flew over the controls and tapped on them. A large hologram rose from the screen in front of her. It was a 3D image of Fhloston Paradise.

"My navigation rudder is gone," Rakat explained, "so I have to guess where we are".

She scanned over the ice regions and poked at a button. A red beacon appeared on the hologram.

"This is where I think we are, and the closest town is here," a blue beacon shot up not too far from the red one.

"That's the city of Rosebeach, one of the largest in Fhloston. Be thankful I landed where I did".

"So, are we leaving now?" asked Zorg. Rakat swivelled on her chair to look at him.

"Incase you haven't been listening, there's a storm outside".

Zorg now listened and he heard a wailing sound as wind and snow buffed the small ship.

"Is there any chance that you'll let me out of these handcuffs?" Zorg asked as Rakat turned back to the switches.

"No, not after you threatened to kill me and steal my ship," she said curtly.

"Why not? I can't do any damage to you now, you're going to take me to Rosebeach and I have no grudge with you".

Rakat was silent and Zorg saw her eyebrows crease.

"Fine," she answered shortly, "but, Zorg, if you disobey my orders I will kill you".

"I promise you, Rakat Dell, that I won't misbehave," Zorg said, staring into Rakat's eyes to prove his point. Rakat sighed and got out of her chair. She stood behind Zorg and released him from his handcuffs. Once free, he rubbed the red marks on let out a sigh. Rakat went back to her controls and flicked a switch to put the panel on hold.

Zorg realised how small the ship was as he stood up to stretch. Rakat had to squeeze past him to reach a cupboard where she pulled out food pills.

"Choose what you want," she said, throwing him the container. Zorg read over the label that listed all the meals available.

"What are you going to have," he asked Rakat. She shrugged and walked to the back of the ship.

"Whatever you're having".

Zorg read over the label again. There were normal things like steak and vegetables and more alien things like Garudo Squid. Zorg finally opened the container and chose two pills. He then located the microwave.

Rakat had placed herself in a chair at the table with a notebook to record down some manual reports of the ship. When Zorg placed a plate of food in front of her she drew back her lip.

"Spaghetti?" she asked, looking at the mass of noodles in sauce.

"Either that or the squid," said Zorg, shrugging. They ate with disposable forks. Halfway through the meal, Zorg drawled out a question;

"So, how did you crash?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? Maybe I'm just a bad driver," Rakat answered, eyes on her food. Zorg snorted softly;

"I wouldn't beilive that".

"Fine, it was the aftermath of a space explosion. It hit my ship," said Rakat. Zorg sat wide eyed.

"What now?" Rakat sighed.

"That was on of the hotels from Fhloston. I was on that," Zorg said. Rakat raised an eyebrow.

"But how?"

"Why should I tell you?" Zorg smirked. When he saw Rakat's frown he dropped his smirk and explained how his gun had a cocoon shield function.

"You're lucky," said Rakat, when Zorg had finished, "plenty of people wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that".

"What about you?" asked Zorg. Rakat shrugged.

"Figure that out yourself".

She stood from the table and disposed of her food into a bin on the wall.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rakat said, moving a few steps to the back of the ship. Zorg got up too.

"May I ask something?"

"Go ahead"

"If you don't trust me, why are you leaving me unsupervised?" Zorg asked.

"Well, I haven't had a shower in a week or so. I was very busy with my last bounty. So, you can see this is the perfect opportunity for me to stop smelling like a space cow. Also, if you did try anything, it would take a lot more that you to stop me". Rakat poked a switch on the wall and an unseen door slid open to reveal a shower.

"Don't touch anything," she warned as the shower door slid shut behind her.

When Zorg heard the water start up, he took a few steps to reach the controls of the ship. He ran the survey screen that showed him what was wrong with the ship. Rakat had fixed everything apart from the bits that had gone missing. Suddenly, Zorg spied the phone. He quickly dialled a number and pressed it to his ear. Nothing, no dial tone. He placed the phone down and he started to fiddle with the controls. He didn't hear the water stop and the door open.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rakat's voice. Zorg swivelled around. His heart quickened half from being caught and half from how Rakat looked. Fresh from the shower, her hair was wet and it clung to her head. The same way the towel was slinging to her body. The visible parts of her body were pink from the shower.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. Zorg swallowed,

"I'm… ah… trying to call someone". To his surprise, Rakat didn't get angry.

"You won't get it working," she said, before she turned around and went to the back of the ship. Zorg wiped his brow. He hadn't noticed that Rakat Dell was a pretty woman. No one knew that, he thought to himself. Rakat appeared dressed a minute later. She sat back at the table where her notebook was; she opened it and started writing.

"Why won't anything work?" asked Zorg. Rakat didn't look up from the book.

"I do what all good bounty hunters do. I rewire all the controls to do another task. The evacuation button, for instance, is the self destruct button".

Rakat closed her book and walked to the back of the ship, Zorg following her. She pulled the sheets back from one of the two beds in the wall.

"So, I wouldn't be able to take this ship even if I wanted to?" Zorg asked.

Rakat smiled and climbed into the bed.

"Nope," she replied. Zorg frowned.

"Are you going to bed soon, Zorg?" Rakat asked, "I have to get up early tomorrow and I can't leave the light on all night".

Zorg nodded and sat on a metal chest to unlace his shoes. He climbed into the bed above Rakat's. Rakat reached on the wall, the lights switched out and were replaced with a dull glow.

The next day was certainly going to be eventful, Zorg thought to himself.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sorry about the whole "Zorg-realises-Rakat-is-hot" thing. I just needed to make him take an interest in her somehow. Meh, I think I have an okay storyline in my head. About how 'Mr. Shadow' wants his revenge, even though he's trapped as the huge evil ball thing. Whoo, then Zorg'll have to hire Rakat as a body guard… not sure how the love interest thing will turn out.


	4. Brown Boots

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the Fifth Element.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thomas Merridew sighed heavily and splashed cold water onto his face. He looked in the mirror in front of the sink. A tired man of 34 stared back at him. His hair was red and starting to bald at the back. His face was pale and looked older than it should. He stood at medium height and was rather thin and scrawny. Thomas fingered the tie around his neck and sighed again.

Back to work, back to boredom.

He exited the office bathroom, feeling worse than ever. He walked back, amongst the multiple computer terminals and their occupants. Other office people that looked much more healthy and happy than he did. Thomas ignored them as he plodded on.

He worked in a sub company of the Zorg Corporation. They did mostly long legal paperwork reports that no one else wanted to do. Same thing day in and day out. Being in the job ever since leaving school at 16, Thomas felt trapped. He used to feel happy with his job, when he had a happy family waiting at home for him. Now he didn't.

Thomas reached his own computer and sat heavily in the seat. None of the people around him looked up. Thomas glanced around him and felt stifled. The grey walls, the lack of light, the crowded computers. It seemed everything was from centuries ago, and the company constantly overlooked this department when redecorating. Watching the constant flow of things, Thomas felt he would rather die. Then an idea sparked in his head. Why not die?

For months he had been living like this, in depression. Why shouldn't he just end it all? The more Thomas thought about it, the more it seemed and option.

Getting up from his terminal again, Thomas packed up his briefcase. He then made his way to the elevator and pressed the top button. When he got out at the top he was greeted with a stunning view of New York City. The building he was on was very high, but was still dwarfed by other buildings around which had their tops in the clouds. Thomas was buffed with cold winds as he made his way towards the edge. He climbed over the safety barrier and hung onto the side. He was now standing on the outer rim of the skyscraper. The edge only giving him enough room for half his feet, his toes poked over the side. He carefully leaned forwards and the wind took his breath away. So far down was the building that it grew very distant before reaching the smog on the ground. He saw tiny dots moving around, which were cars and such. Up where he was there wasn't nobody enjoying the view because it was too cold and the air too thin. He gripped, white knuckled, onto the barrier. He lifted one foot over the empty space, to see how it would feel. The wind took his led and pulled. Thomas quickly placed his foot back on the edge and wiped the cold swear on is brow. Now or never.

He leaned dangerously over the edge, the wind picked up. He was going to let go…

When his phone rung.

Once he had gotten over his surprise he fumbled in his pocket and pressed his mobile to his ear. He was greeted with a raspy deep voice, which made him shudder.

"Thomas Merridew"

This was not a question, but a statement that whoever was on the other side of the phone knew who he was. Thomas plucked up some courage even though he was shaking.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?"

The voice came out of his phone was the same tone.

"I can see you, I am everywhere"

Thomas's eyes darted around and a new sheet of sweat was on his brow.

"I have an important job for you" the voice continued.

"What?" stammered Thomas. The one word the voice said made Thomas cold to his bone.

"Revenge"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Rakat Dell drowned the dregs of the glass and put it back on the bar. The auto-tender rolled over.

"You want some more?" it asked in an automated voice. Rakat nodded, and liquid was sprayed into her glass. The bar around her was loud with music and voices. It was damp and dark, but that didn't stop the scum of Fhloston Paradise to stop drinking. A holographic band played in one corner while a group of tough Space Jocks payed a game of cues. The red light district girls were hanging off the arms of their men.

Rakat grimaced at the first swallow of her drink, the bitter taste wasn't enjoyable but it made her warm.

Two days ago it had been. Rakat had dropped off Zorg at the repair dock. He had proudly walked off, carrying his gun under his arm.

Didn't even give a bit of money, Rakat thought to herself with a smirk. But she was glad to be rid of him.

She had worked the other day on her ship. Trading objects for the parts of her ship that were missing. Her singlet even more oil splattered than before. Her presence in Fhloston hadn't gone unnoticed either. Most of the bounty hunters that were floating around had made up excuse to visit the docking yard.

She had just scowled at people she saw and kept working.

A big shock came early in the afternoon, when the sun was making long shadows. She was on her back under the ship; she had just connected two oil cables resulting in most of her shirt ad hair getting soaked in old ship oil. She spied a pair of shiny brown boots close to where her own legs were sticking out from under the ship.

"Go away," she said in her rough voice. She quickly welded the connection, and realising the person hadn't moved, quickly rolled from under the ship.

"Listen buddy, I said..." she stopped short. In front of her was a very handsome man. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back. He had a tan coat over his arm and was wearing a white shirt and brown pants, and of course the brown boots. Rakat's eyes narrowed.

"Jacob Skyline"

Jacob gave Rakat a large smile that would have sent any woman in a swoon. Rakat's own mouth was set hard.

"Rakat Dell, I haven't seen you since…"

"Since you left me for dead on a moon," Rakat finished him off. Rakat quickly pulled out a pistol from her belt. Jacob's smile didn't lessen.

His was the type of smile to look dazzling, but if analysed it would be a type of smirk.

"Ah yes, you're as fast as ever. I've been curious of how you got out of that situation"

Rakat gestured with her gun to a dotted tattoo her amongst the others on her arm.

"The law picked me up, which you probably planned".

Jacob had a mock look of hurt on his face.

"I can't believe you'd think of me like that, Rakat. Actually, I just came by now because I heard you were alive. I wanted to show you there are not hard feelings, on my part anyways".

Rakat snorted.

"After all you've done? Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you?"

"I owe you money," Jacob said, giving Rakat a cool smile again.

"Oh yeah, there was that," Rakat agreed, she put her gun back in her holster.

"Actually Rakat, as you can see I've come into a bit of money recently," Jacob explained.

"That would explain why you're talking all high and mighty, and wearing shiny boots," Rakat said. Jacob just smiled and took a card from his pocket.

"This is where I live now; I won a small moon in a bet. I owe you a favour, so call it in anytime."

"Gee, thanks," Rakat said, rolling her eyes. She slipped the car into her back pocket. Silence followed her remark. Rakat raised her eyes and found Jacob looking at her with misty eyes.

"I've never forgotten you, Rakat," he said slowly. Rakat swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You best be leaving, Jacob, before I hurt you," Rakat stalked off behind her ship to seem busy while covering her red face. When she thought it safe, she glanced over and saw the tall handsome man was gone, and only a set of his footprints remained in the dusty ground.

Rakat had finished another drink before she knew it. The auto-tender had filled her glass again without her noticing. She rubbed her temples and realised the alcohol was taking effect.

Near the entrance, close to the cue tables, there was loud shouting.

"No, mate, you ain't aloud in," came the cry of the bouncer. A few gang members rose from the cue tables and stood in front of the man who hurried in.

"Didn't you hear the good man outside?" growled the beefiest man.

"I've come to see Rakat Dell!" came a familiar drawl.

Rakat took a better look, and saw Zorg amongst the large men. He was trying to get through. She saw that there was no way he was going to get to her. Slowly she made her way over, the alcohol making her a little dizzy. She tapped the beefy man on the shoulder.

"Oi mate, he said he wanted to talk to me, let him through". The man blinked at her and let out a large laugh which was accompanied with a whiff of bad breath.

"You ain't no famous bounty hunter, you is a little girl," he said pushing her backwards.

Rakat regained her footing, her fists clenched. She grabbed the mans shoulder and wheeled him around, and made a heavy punch to his jaw which made him falter backwards and fall onto a chair.

"Let him through," she said again. The rest of the gang members shrank back, while they let Zorg through. He followed Rakat back to the bar, where she took another drink.

"Thank god I found you, Rakat. I need you're help again,"

Rakat rubbed her knuckles.

It seemed everyone needed her help these days.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sorry bout the whole suicide thing, I just needed a character that had nothing to live for… So yeah, something along those lines. Sorry if I upsetted any of yous. Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. New York

Rakat was about to put her ship into hyper drive when movement from behind her caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at Zorg, who was sitting at the small table.

"Look, you either be quiet or I'll drop you off at Pluto"

Zorg frowned at her, and stood up to take the seat next to her. Once he had fastened himself he turned to look at Rakat.

"So, why are you so touchy?" he asked. Rakat kept he eye to the windscreen.

"I didn't think I'd have to take you somewhere, especially to earth," she said.

"Don't like earth?" Zorg questioned.

"Nope"

"But it is your birthplace, right?"

"Yes, in the slums of New York"

"Oh"

The conversation was cut there. The ship bleeped and announced that the path was clear in hyper space. Rakat changed gears and tightened her seatbelt.

"Hold on," she instructed. The ship was launched into hyper space.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

When Zorg had asked her for help in the bar, she could do nothing but listen. He described how, for some reason, no one would take him to earth. Rakat was not interested in returning to earth. Zorg bribed and talked her into it, for a large sum of money of course. When leaving Fhloston, Rakat had a feeling Zorg was keeping something from her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ship register 10826," Rakat told ground control.

"Enter"

Rakat's ship shot towards earth.

"There's a private pad on top of my building," Zorg instructed, "it's meant for smaller crafts, but I think that you'll be able to do it properly".

Rakat nodded as she controlled she ship on entry. The ship bumped a bit and then it stopped. They flew over wasteland and came in view of New York's sprawling smog with buildings piercing the sky. Zorg pointed to one of the medium buildings.

"What? Not the largest one there Zorg?" Rakat teased. Zorg just scowled.

"Funding problems" he said.

Rakat pulled up as they entered the New York traffic. The flow was constant and heavy, they got to the building in five minutes. Rakat pulled the ship upwards when they reached the Zorg Building.

She carefully landed it onto the top and shut the ship down.

"Here we are," Said Rakat, stating the obvious. She still wasn't too pleased about being in New York again. The both unbuckled their belts and went outside, where the wind was buffing them.  
Zorg fumbled in his pockets and bought out two thousand credit bars. He handed them to her.

"I'll send the other three thousand when I get to the bank," he promised. Rakat just nodded.

"Make sure you do."

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"I appreciate you taking me Rakat" Zorg said. Rakat grimaced.

"No problems. I'll leave in a few minutes, one of the parts came loose in re-entry" she told him. Zorg jerked his head.

"Well, see ya" he held out his hand. Rakat eyed it, and then carefully shook it. They both held eye contact for a second, and then Zorg turned around and walked towards the elevator doors his leg making its distinctive clinking noise.

Rakat watched as he entered the elevator and the doors closed. She hoped it would be the last she saw of him. She opened a compartment on the outside of the ship. There was a bunch of wires, some which had come loose. Rakat set to work.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Zorg thought about Rakat as he took the elevator down.

Cute girl, he thought, but not my type. The elevator bleeped as it stopped at his floor, he took out a card and swiped it to open the doors.

He let out a sigh as he walked down the short corridor, finally home. He glanced at his receptionist's desk. She wasn't there, but that was expected. She was probably trying to look for him.  
He walked through the large doors and his eyes were greeted with familiar surroundings.

But something wasn't right. Zorg frowned as someone sitting at his desk looked up, a thin red haired man in his middle ages.

"Who are you?" Zorg demanded. The man just smiled.

"My name is Thomas Merridew," the red head announced. Zorg just frowned.

"I'd advise you to get out of my chair before I call security"

Thomas laughed.

"I'm here on business, Zorg"

"What type?"

"Mr. Shadow's"

Zorg paled and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Wh- what do you mean? He should be dead"

"Oh no," replied Thomas, "evil never dies"

Thomas got up from his chair and went to stand near the window.

"Mr. Shadow is very disappointed in your failure. He has instructed me to do away with you, to bring down your empire, exploit your weaknesses and finally, to kill you."

Zorg just stared, wide eyed. Thomas smirked.

"Nothing to say, Zorg? That's a first"

"Why are you doing this?" Zorg asked. Thomas's eyes narrowed.

"It's you. It's your fault my life is in ruins. It's you fault that my wife left me along with my children. It's your fault that I have nothing to live for. It's your entire fault"

Zorg realised that he was talking to a crazy man, and that he had to defend himself. He glanced around and spied a ZF-1 gun displayed on the wall. Thomas followed his gaze and laughed.

"You think it would be that easy, Zorg?" Thomas pressed a button on the large desk and Zorg turned around to find two large body guards.

"Restrain him," Thomas ordered. Zorg's eyes darted to the body guards that used to pledge loyalty to him then to the gun on the wall. The two large men advanced on Zorg, as they grabbed at him Zorg ducked under their arms. He considered grabbing the gun, but there wasn't enough time.

"I said get him," Thomas yelled from behind. Zorg didn't look back as he ran towards the elevator; he jabbed at the button waiting for the doors to open. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two men running down the corridor. Zorg entered the elevator and pressed the button to close. Just as the men reached the elevator, the doors hissed shut. Zorg let out a sigh of relief, and then a loud siren pierced his ears.

Thomas had alerted the security and police, Zorg figured. The doors hissed open again and he realised he was on the roof again. Thankfully Rakat was still there; she had just closed the compartment with a snap and turned around.

"You set off the alarms?" she asked angrily.

"There's not time to explain, get in," he quickly said. Rakat kept her ground and sneered.

"Why should I?"

The elevator doors opened again and five large security guards poured out. One of them raised his gun and took a shot; it hit the side of the ship. Rakat frowned.

"Get inside," she instructed Zorg.  
Pulling out her pistol she made two shots which found their mark, killing two of the men. She let off another shot before following Zorg into her ship and closing the door. Rakat heard shots ringing off the ship as she slid into her seat. The security men had made their way to the windscreen and were shooting at it. Rakat lifted off, and using one of the ships guns downed two more men. She noticed more men pouring out of the elevator. As the ship went over the edge of the building the computer warned of three police cars targeting her. She glanced over to the left and saw the cars positioned and waiting. She frowned slightly, and then pushed the steering controls towards the ground. The ship nosedived down the building; Rakat clenched her knees to her seat to stop falling. Zorg wasn't so lucky; he smashed into the back of her seat with a cry. Rakat nearly lost her grip, but she kept holding on. She levelled out the ship just before the smog. Glancing at her radar she saw no police cars followed behind, and then she noticed two in front of her. They let out a round of shots, shattering the windscreen making heavy duty glass spray on her.

Frowning, Rakat prepared one ship missile and with careful aim, she sent it spiralling towards the first police car. It hit on the side, making the car loose half its side and propel into the second car where it caused much damage.

The radar showed three more police cars approaching. She didn't wait and pushed the ship down into the smog and was lost to them.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Rakat wiped at the dirty mirror in front of her.

Rakat had led them to a slum apartment. She had told Zorg that she owned it, and hadn't visited it in seven years.

She sighed and cleaned the glass to look at her face. There were tiny rivers of blood from where the windscreen glass had pierced her. The grimaced as she removed the glass and washed her face from the dirty dusty sink.

When she got to the kitchen she found Zorg sitting at a chair with his head in his arms. Rakat to the seat across from him and cleared her throat.

"What happened?" she asked, "did you know this was going to happen?"

Zorg looked up.

"I did know I was a wanted man, in Fhloston none of the travel ships would take me in fear of bounty hunters. That's why I came back to you. There is a man named Thomas Merridew who has taken my company and it planning my downfall," Zorg became silent, "all because of a promise I didn't keep"

Rakat waited for him to continue.

"I was an accomplice to Mr. Shadow who was planning to destroy earth," Zorg said quietly. Rakat frowned slightly.

"Now this Merridew guy is going to find my skeletons in my closet," he continued.

"Well, that's a fix," Rakat told him. Zorg nodded.

"Will you still help me? I want to hire you as a personal body guard" he asked. Rakat smiled.

"I don't know, I'm sure to get a large amount of money if I hand you in. But I don't want to hand you to this Shadow man who wanted to destroy the earth. Infact, why did you want to destroy it?"

Zorg looked ashamed.

"Money"

Rakat nodded and fell silent.

"Despite what I feel, I think that I should help you," she finally said. Zorg smiled for the first time.

"Thank you, Rakat"

Rakat coloured slightly and shrugged.

"Might as well, money is money. What are you planning for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go to one of my storage containers, and then I'll contact one of my people to see what's happening. I'm a wanted man now, so your work will be cut out for you"

Rakat just nodded in agreement.

"Might as well get sleep for tomorrow," she said.

"Right," Zorg agreed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Thank you to my reviewers- **NajaMoonshadow**, **BlackSparrow06** and **MartenKeeper**. You all make me want to write more chapters, which is a good thing. Thanks

Wow, I don't know why Rakat want's to help Zorg... Just goes to show I'm not a really good writer :P

Actually, I'm not sure if I can write Rakat's character well. She's a tough chick who would kill at the drop of a hat. But I'm a girl who's never fought in my life, so I'm not really sure how to write her… I guess I'll figure it out :P


	6. Arms Race

A new day was dawning.

Although at the bottom of the smog you couldn't see it. Rakat looked out onto the lighter grey fog that was rolling past her window. Zorg was snoring softly on the small couch near the door. Rakat held the gun tightly in her lap and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Zorg's snores stop.

"You been up long?" he asked her in his drawl. Rakat's head snapped towards him, her heart quickened.

"You scared me," she said, turning her body towards where he was sitting.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Zorg asked, scratching his face, where a shadow of a beard was growing. Rakat just shrugged.

"I thought you might have liked a little bit of a rest, seeing as you won't be able to rest for a while," she said, "being on the run is no good for resting"

Zorg nodded in agreement. Rakat pulled out a large knife from her leg sheath and threw it to Zorg, who fumbled.

"A beard isn't a good look for you, Zorg," she said. Zorg rubbed his chin,

"I think it might be, seeing as I'm wanted"

"Your clothes wont match, nor will your hair," she eyed his fashionable hairstyle, "you're a Grade-A fop"

Zorg's face was deep in thought for a moment.

"It'll all have to go"

Rakat didn't think that he was being serious, until he got up and locked himself in the bathroom. She knew that Zorg had a reputation for being fashionable and sophisticated in everything he did. Now he was going to ditch it all. She heard the water running, then much cursing coming from the bathroom. Looking towards the window, Rakat prepared to wait.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

It was mid morning when the bathroom door opened again. Rakat was dreading what Zorg looked like. She would rather him looking like a business man than anything else, it just suited him. She turned her head and instantly tried to hold her face still.

Zorg had left his stubble, but cut his hair. He had removed the fashionable head piece and tried to place his hair so it covered the shaven side, cutting it so it didn't hang long. His clothed were still the same, very messy and dirty from the harsh environment it had been through.

Rakat thought he looked ridiculous, she wondered if it actually took him that long to cut his hair.

"Well, I failed," he drawled. Rakat shook her head, trying not to smile.

"Oh no," she lied, "you look fine… Hey, hows about you let me help?"

Zorg just scowled at her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

After she had given him some different clothes, Zorg didn't look half bad. At least better than he did before, Rakat didn't think that anyone would notice him.

Hopefully no one knew he was travelling in her ship. Rakat hadn't been to New York in seven years, so she didn't think they would know.

Zorg now sat on the couch with a cigarette between his teeth, his fashionable clothes replaced with a long pair of trousers, grey shirt and brown leather jacket. Rakat couldn't look at his hair without laughing, so he gave him a woollen hat, which was pulled low. He didn't look half bad, Rakat had thought to herself.

"We better go now," Rakat told him. Zorg took a last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out on the arm of the couch.

"Where to first?" she continued, as she closed the door and locked it, for maybe another few years. They briskly walked down the dark hallway towards the ship dock.

"Warehouse, we need some guns," Zorg said.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Rakat's ship had made it to one of Zorg's warehouses. By flying low and taking back streets they had got to the warehouse without raising any attention.

The warehouse was sandwiched between rows of others; there were many boxes and crates piled up with a few men in moving vehicles towing other containers around.

There was a large space in front of one of the large warehouse doors, where Rakat lowered the small fighter ship. The doors opened and both Rakat and Zorg stepped out.

"Don't take too long," Rakat said, with a rough undertone. She didn't like the slums.

Zorg patted his chest to see if the gun holster Rakat had given him was still there. It was, along with the gun. He limped his way towards the half open roller doors with the number '14' written on the side.

Zorg lit a cigarette as he went inside.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Rakat glanced around. She didn't enjoy going to places like this, always too much cover and too many shifty character. Movement from the workers made Rakat reach assuring to her gun at her waist.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Zorg's eyes adjusted to the dark showroom. There were many clean steel shipping containers stacked in the large room, making it dark and crowded. Zorg spied an office, with lights spilling through half open blinds.

Stalking over to the door, he listened at the voices inside before knocking. The murmuring stopped and a voice cried out,

"Enter".

Zorg dropped his cigarette and stood on it. With one sweeping movement, he opened the door, stepped inside and closed it again. He was faced with a man pointing a gun at him. Actually, there were two men, but one couldn't lift a gun, let alone shoot it. The man pointing the gun was Rusty; he was a large black man with a bald head. He let out a laugh and lowered his gun.

"Zorg, I would never in a million years expect you to show up," his southern accent deep, as he nodded to the other man, "Lefty and I had no idea".

Lefty, the other man, had no arms. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and pinned; he rolled a cigarette around on his lips and took a drag.

Zorg looked to both of them in turn.

"What do you mean?"

Lefty stared at Zorg,

"You mean, you don't know?" his voice tone quiet, he glanced to Rusty who returned the glance, "being wanted all over the galaxy for multiple murders and terror plots."

Zorg just blinked,

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were talking about something else" he let out a laugh, which was joined, nervously, by the other two.

"I've come here for guns"

"Zorg, I don't know if you know, but many of the men around here are sleazy bags. I bet right now they're out there planning to get that bounty on you. You shouldn't even be here, we're trying to save your butt and ship all this stuff out," Rusty told him in a gruff voice.

"I know, and I thank you both. But I need some guns. Don't worry, I have protection," Zorg said, taking a look out of the blinds.

"Who?" Lefty asked, blowing out smoke.

"Rakat Dell," said Zorg, turning back to them. Both were silent

"You're kidding," Rusty said, Lefty just breathed deeply on his smoke.

"Nope, the Bounty Queen herself is saving my ass,"

"You sure about that?"

"Well, we have an agreement," Zorg said with a smug smile. Both Lefty and Rusty looked at each other, Rusty then nodded and stood up.

"Follow then," Rusty led Zorg back out onto the showroom while Lefty stayed in the office.

"You know me and Lefty would do anything for you," Rusty told Zorg, weaving their way further into the storage containers, "after the F-X War that we fought. I mean, geez man, what we wouldn't do for you." Zorg just nodded as his mechanical leg clinked along.

"I won't forget soon," he said, "right now all I need is a few supplies".

"That's what I mean, man. Why not just go and live a normal life. What I mean is, let go of your name, get yourself a wife and go live where no ones ever heard of Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg," Rusty said, stopping at a large shipping container, which he proceeded to open.

"You know I can't do that, Rusty. I've paid to get into the life I've always wanted and I won't let anyone push me out again," Zorg said furiously. Rusty stood silent, his back towards Zorg as he was busy with the container. Once open he took out a flashlight from his belt and stepped inside.

"Most of it's here," he said, pointing to different parts, "there's the guns, that's some of the money you printed off, and over there are some other illegal supplies"

Zorg was already rummaging around.

"You got something I can carry stuff in?" he asked. Rusty just pointed to some duffle bags on a crate. Zorg took on and stuffed it with a number of illegal devices.

Rusty began to close up the container when a series of gun shots echoed. Zorg shouldered the bag and both he and Rusty ran to the front, where Lefty was standing.

"What's happened?" asked Lefty. Rusty just shook his head as he slipped his gun to his hand and stepped outside with Zorg, two more shots rung out.

Rakat was crouching behind a large crate, where she quickly popped up and took another shot at a group of men who were spread around hiding behind objects. There were taking shots at Rakat, but she had downed four men, while they had only succeeded in putting holes in the crate she was hidden behind.

"We have to leave, Zorg," she yelled in her grizzly voice. Some of the men spotted Zorg and Rusty and started to take shots at them. Zorg and Rusty ducked behind a towing machine.

"You weren't kidding, Zorg. You really have Rakat Dell," Rusty said with a grin. Zorg let out a curt laugh while he took the gun from his holster. Both men waited for the bullets to stop hitting the machine, and they raised their guns and took shots at the remaining men. Rusty shot two, while Zorg used his gun to good use and downed the rest of them.

Getting up from behind the machine they joined Rakat.

"Rakat, this is Rusty. I fought with him in the F-X War," Zorg said, wiping the sweat from his head. Rakat and Rusty exchanged nods.

"I'm glad to be of service to an F-X War veteran," Rakat told him, extending her hand. Rusty shook it.

"Please excuse me," she said, and she made her way into the fighter ship. Zorg turned to fund Rusty grinning at him.

"Rakat Dell, eh?" he said, slyly, "I'd give anything to see what you two will get up to"

"Why not come?"

"I can't, man. Lefty and I are in this together. We're going to clean up your mess and go live the rest of our lives. But we'll come in arms, if you ever need us too," Rusty said, giving a slap to Zorg's back, "see ya man"

Zorg just nodded,

"Say goodbye to Lefty. I'll send a postcard,"

Zorg entered the fighter ship, which was now humming and blasting fumes into the air.

Rusty stood on the platform as the ship rose. He was sure he hadn't heard the last of Zorg.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Oh, Zorg make-over. I don't know, I like him as the gay evil man, but I thought he might need something more practical if he was going to run from the law… Eh, it just flowed out of me it's not my fault --;

Thanks to reviewers again, I like reviews. Give me some ideas on what should happen, or what you though of it. I like constructive criticism. thanks again!

The F-X War is just something made up. It was a war that helped Earth gain more planet territories, and defend against hostile aliens. Zorg was in it as a young boy, and so were Rusty and Lefty. Zorg saw that weapons in warfare were pretty crappy, so he decided to make his living out of producing new and better products.


	7. That's News to Me

In the cold of space, a small fighter ship was rotating slowly.

Inside, Rakat Dell was dosing in her chair with her feet propped on the dashboard. When suddenly a heavy weight landed in her lap, her eyes flew open and she grabbed at the ZF-1 that Zorg had thrown at her.

"What's this?" her deep voice asked. Zorg sat in the chair opposite her with another gun in his hands.

"This is the newest gun I designed. Based on earlier models, with new additions," Zorg's southern accent sounded proud. He directed Rakat over the gun,

"There is a machine gun, flame thrower, net gun, missile launcher, freeze-cannon and a special replay button that makes bullets follow one previous shot"

Rakat turned the gun over in her hands, not liking the camouflage and sleek shape.

"It's an awful lot to have in a gun," she said frowning, there was a blinking red light on the bottom.

"What's this for?" she asked. Zorg smiled, and then let out a barking laugh. Rakat just frowned.

"Not long ago I said that only a true killer would ask what that function is for" Then he grew quiet, "it's just a self-destruct button"

Rakat just raised her eyebrow,  
"Is anything wrong?"

Zorg was silent for a while, then explained what had happened, how he had been contacted my Mr. Shadow to capture four important stones. How he had hired the Mangalores to get them for him, and how they failed. So he had given them the guns, not telling them about the destruct button.

Then he had tried other ways to get to the stones, going to the hotel himself, killing a red haired woman that got in his way. All for nothing, he couln't find the stones and then got blasted by the damn Mangalore leader who he had thought he had killed.

Rakat blinked,

"Do you know what happened to Mr. Shadow?" she asked. Zorg shook his head slowly.

"Probably something big, that's why he's bothering me now. Otherwise I would have died awhile ago"

"Actually, I think I heard something not long ago. While I was getting repairs in Fhloston" Rakat said, she switched on the holoprojecter, that usually help her maps. She switched over to the ultra-net, which was mainly used on ships for gaining news headlines that were missed while in space. She flicked over to the earths headlines where it was filled with the same thing:

**Earth escapes disaster!  
New moon circling earth!  
Civilians in New York were terrified to see a large comet in the sky.  
Officials calm people and tell that there is nothing to worry about.  
Heroes save earth from doom- Corbin Dallas, an ex-war veteran along with a mystery woman.  
Popular radio presenter Ruby Rhod tells his story.**

Zorg's mouth dropped.

"So, this 'Shadow' guy had control over this comet thing and was going to crash it into earth?" Rakat asked, very puzzled.

"No, I actually think Mr. Shadow _was_ that comet. If you had heard his voice then you would understand. He doesn't seem to be real, I mean a real person. He just seems… to be evil" Zorg wet his dry lips. Rakat shook her head.

"I've seen a lot of shit, Zorg, but never anything like what you're talking about"

"Have you ever read anything by the old classic author Stephen King?" Zorg asked, Rakat again shook her head, "in many of his books he describes evil. Just evil itself, one entity that can control others and plans to destroy everything"

Rakat switched off the hologram.

"I still won't get my head around it until I see some proof."

Zorg frowned at her; he gathered his gun and went to the back of the ship.

Rakat just adjusted her seat and switched her ship into power. Their next stop was with a friend of Zorg's in the Golden Galaxy, which was a collection of planets belonging to rich people.

She made sure the path was clear and switched to hyper speed.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Sorry it's taken me so long to update.. I'm lazy as --;; But don't worry, I should get some inspiration soon…

Help me :(

I used references to Stephen King because I've read heaps of his books, and they're mostly about evil as a being that's just… evil. I don't know how to explain it... I guess Mr. Shadow is all the evil in the universe. Oh, Stephen King is known as 'classic' in Fifth Element because its set in the future and all :P


	8. The ZX War

The sky was dark and it was cold. There was no silence; a dull rumbly thunder was constant. The thunder was war, and Zorg was in the middle of it.

Kneeling in the trench he clipped ammo to his automatic Y-5 army gun. The unreliable army gun was heavy and bulky to take shots; the only advantage was that it used the best ammo ever made. The ammo were large slugs and they ripped holes through everything.

Zorg wiped his sweaty bloody hands on his pants and peered over the top of the trench.

The F-X War was being fought only to expand the Federated Territories. The Federated Territories were planets and star-systems that the Earth had gained through bargaining or war. But the F-X War seemed to take the cake. The Earth Government had called up arms, recruiting all men who were fit enough to hold a gun. Usually it was the army who did things like these, but the planets being taken were home to an alien race that didn't want to give up.

There were two types of Aliens on the planet that they knew about. One was a small swarm, they were like large cockroaches which had extra legs and were the size of small dogs. They had razor sharp pincers and in force they could chew through a man in seconds.

The other type were large and slimy, they're bodies were larger than a mans and theirs legs long. And, due to the aliens large stingers, the brave men and women were being killed like flies. They also had an acid mix that was deadly when sprayed.

There were screams from down the trenches. Zorg swore to himself. Suddenly there was movement around him his team leader, Sargent Dee'rolt, yelled down as he led the rest of the team.

"Get yer gun at the ready, Zorg, the Swarm have reached the barrier"

Zorg fumbled with the gun and rose to follow the group. A loud explosion nearby rumbled the ground and send dirt and small metal parts raining down on the troupe. Zorg stumbled, but kept going. The barricade was one of the only strong points left in their defence against the Swarm.

The low, strong building appeared at the end of the trench and the small group climbed up the muddy walls onto level ground. They were greeted with the sight of flashing ammo and a large of moving ground which turned out to be Swarm.

"Common' yer pansies, lets get to it" Sarg. Dee'rolt yelled. The group let out an animalistic roar and lay into the Swarm.

Zorg couldn't see anything. He hadn't been in combat as terrible as this, he was sure nothing could be worse. From his left and right he saw men getting covered in Swarm and their bones being left behind.

"Grenade!" someone yelled, Zorg ducked. He felt the heat as it blew apart two groups of aliens, the black mass spread but came back together. Shifting his gun around, he shot the one that was rolling on the ground in agony. Everything else was a blur.

The Swarm seemed in frenzy, and suddenly from the distance came the other aliens. The larger ones, one of the men let out a cry and a group of them fired at the towering insects. The insects reached the men and scattered them, which the Swarm covered and devoured them. The large insects started to attack the other men.

He remembered shooting to save many of his mates. He wasn't lucky other times, and his clothes got even bloodier from fresh cuts. The large aliens seemed to come from everywhere and he took it upon himself to try to shoot them all. It didn't seem that anyone else was doing anything.

Then something happened, his gun jammed. The bullets locked in the dirty barrel of the gun, just when a large insect alien bore down on him. Red filled his vision and he then fell into black.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

He awoke in a hospital tent with two men leaning over him. One was his friend Lefty, who lighted a cigarette and put it in his mouth. The other was a man he didn't know, blonde and thin, probably a doctor.

"Glad to see you back," Lefty said, he moved away from Zorg.

"You feel alright to sit up?" the Doctor asked. Zorg tried to speak but his mouth seemed full of cotton and had a metal taste. He nodded his head instead. The Doctor helped pull him up in a sitting position; Zorg's head swam for a minute.

"You did really well, Zorg, the federation are thinking about giving you a bravery medal," Lefty said, taking a drag of his cigarette. Zorg gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, you fought really well. The others in you group died, but you kept fighting. My group came along in the nick of time, we saw you pinned by an insect and the swarm were on you."

Lefty gave the doctor a look, and the doctor nodded.

"Zorg, buddy, they took your leg"

Zorg couldn't think after that. He looked down at the covers and noticed there was no shape next to his other leg. He reached down his hands and felt around. Pain filled his mind again.

"We fought the rest of the Swarm off. You basically saved the last barrier. We've nearly beaten the buggers, Zorg" Lefty told him. Zorg now wasn't listening; he was trying to think through the pain. Not having a leg, how would he get through everything, it was those damn guns.

The Doctor took Lefty's arm.

"Zorg, I have to go now, my group and Rusty's are on patrol. We're going into the heart, we should make it, and they have no defences left. See you afterwards" Lefty grasped Zorg's hand for a moment and left. The Doctor leaned over Zorg and injected something into his arm. Everything swum and went black.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The army got to the heart of the Alien planet, but they got ambushed. Rusty and Lefty barely made it out alive. Lefty lost both his arms.

The aliens seemed to multiply and overpower the army. They had to retreat. After two more months of defeat the Federated Territories left the planet.

Zorg got a top class mechanical leg and a Bravery Medal. His career expanded and he started designing war materials. He always thought that if the Z-F War guns were better they would have won.

Lefty and Rusty also received Medals along with survivors of their teams. The started a large army surplus company which sold high grade material, both legal and illegal, to buyers.

The Alien planet remained hostile. A few years later the Federated Territories sent missiles and destroyed the planet.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Zorg awoke in a cold sweat. He reached down and felt the metal on his leg. Then he realised he was on Rakat's ship. Rakat was sitting in the divers seat, head on her chest. Zorg wiped his brow, turned over and went back to sleep.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Hello, hope you all have had a good holiday season. Happy New Year too! Took me a while to write this, but all is good. I finally have written out a basic storyline to follow. I did the epilogue thing at the end, just as a bit of background of what had happened.


End file.
